


Rose Tint My World

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010), The Bachelorette (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur and Eames are contestants on the Bachelorette. The rose ceremony goes in an unexpected direction.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Rose Tint My World

**Author's Note:**

> For AELDWQ - prompt was "My Favourite Enemy" with our genre of choice. Title suggested by Amy.

“I’m sorry, Ariadne, I can’t accept this rose,” Arthur said, interrupting the rose ceremony. “You’re absolutely lovely and I hope that you will find someone who makes you happy, but I can’t be that person. I came here hoping to find love, and I did, just not with the person I expected.” 

Chris Harrison, Ariadne, the rest of the contestants, and all of the production people stood silently, waiting for Arthur to finish. 

“Eames, I know we started out as competitors, and you’re so handsome and charming and you have a fantastic accent, so I should have wanted you gone. Instead, at every rose ceremony I kept hoping that you would also get a rose, so I could spend another week with you. That’s when I realized I was falling in love with you instead of Ariadne. I’m refusing my rose and leaving the show, but… would you come with me?”

Ariadne gasped, her eyes wide as everyone waited for Eames to respond. 

“Oh darling, of course,” Eames said, stepping toward Arthur and wrapping him in his arms. 

Everyone remained silent and still until Ariadne began clapping and smiling. She gave both men a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“I can’t say I’m not a little disappointed, but I could never stand in the way of love. Congratulations!”

Everyone else took that as a cue to cheer for the unexpected couple. Chris Harrison cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and said “Ariadne, you have three roses left..”


End file.
